A way out of misery
by firebolthallow1572
Summary: This a Beta I not sure if this story worth being put out but I going to try one last time. This story about Harry feeling he to old to keep going to be in school and tried of being in danger. This is being summer of third year. Please put your name on review because the Guest are being Deleted sorry. Editing by Refreshingly Original
1. Chapter 1

A way out of misery

Chapter 1

Right before Harry left for the summer of fourth year he finished his Owls and Newts and went to Minerva to ask to use her floo to go the Ministry to see Madam Bones. She let him but didn't know why he wanted to talked to her.

"Harry why aren't you with your friends right now" asked Minerva. Don't tell them either please" said Harry. "Alright Harry" said Minerva.

Because I have some business with Madam Bones and I don't want anyone to know I have gone until tonight when they go bed. So when he went through the floo to the ministry he went to the fourth floor and turned left to go to Madam Bones' office.

When he arrived he asked if he could see Madam Bones to her secretary. May I ask who want to talk to her please she said. "Tell her it Harry Potter please" said Harry. So she went to her door and knocked then opened it and asked do you have time to see Harry Potter, Madam Bones. "Send him in just the person I would like to talk to" said Amelia.

The secretary stepped out and said "she will see you now go right in" said Randi. "Thank you Randi" said Harry. After he walked in her office Amelia said "have a seat Mr. Potter." "Thank you Madam Bones and please call me Harry" said Harry. "In that case Harry calls me Amelia" said Madam Bones with a smile. "Now you came to talk to me for some reason and I would like to ask you some questions" said Amelia. "Amelia before I get into my reason for coming here why doesn't ask your questions first" said Harry.

"Susan told me something that I would like to know more about that alarmed me" said Amelia. "What was that Susan told you because I have a feeling that it ties into what I wanted talk to you about" said Harry. Well Harry that your entire body is cover with marks and I am not sure but she thinks they came from abuse said Amelia.

Did she say how she saw them asked Harry? She did and I got mad at her for doing this but she felt it was worth being treble with me that she would get into to do it. How did she see it asked Harry? Harry this not a place to continue this conversation can we go somewhere else said Amelia. I don't have place Amelia until I get my inheritance said Harry. Well I was going to ask you to go Gringotts with me said Amelia.

Alright because I think we have a lot to talk about if it what I think is about and I don't think you are going to do well to talk to me about here with a lot of interpretation said Amelia. So we will go through my floo in a minute. Amelia to her Secretary and told her that she is going to be out of the office for a while to text she is needed said Amelia.

So Harry and Amelia said Director Ragnok office Gringotts, Director have you have time for me and Mr. Potter to finish a conversation that we started please said Amelia. Yes come through said Ragnok. So Amelia and Harry went through the floo to the Director Office to talk and get Harry inheritance and Sirius Will read when he did they found blocks and charms with Albus and Weasley with Line theft with the Grangers.

When Harry got his blocks off and went back and did the liquid inheritance and came up with this inheritance.

Hadrian James Potter

Parents: James Charles Potter and Lily Marie Evans ~nee~ Black

Godparents: Sirius Black and Amelia Bones

Properties:

Godric Hollow 50% Florian Fortescue's Ice cream 65%

Gunning's drills 93% Quality Quidditch Supplies 75%

Eeylops Owl Emporium 38% Slug & Jiggers Apothecary 69%

Carrows Finest Cauldrons 78% Ollivander's 100%

Hogsmeade Village 100% Flourish & Blotts 94%

Borgin & Burkes 97% Madam Malkin's 24%

Diagon Alley District 100% Hogwarts 100%

Gringotts 55% Nimbus Broom Company 75%

Firebolt Broom Company 75% St. Mungo's 50%

Vaults 412-711- 12,147,946,620 galleons Slytherin Vault 13

Vault 651 trusts, 1241-12, 305,825,687 galleons Hufflepuff Vault 11, 50

Vault 13-17, 358, 710, 019 galleons Ravenclaw Vault 9

Vault 11, 50-13, 525, 473, 905 galleons Gryffindor Vault 7

Vault 9-14, 167, 834, 753 galleons Merlin Vault 1

Vault 7-14, 918, 437, 275 galleons Potter Vault 651, 1241

Vault 1-29, 348, 981,718 galleons Black Vault 711

Total amount 113,773,209,977 Peverell Vault 412

Black Manor-West France- Blood Fidelius + Full Wards

#12 Grimmauld Place-London- Blood Fidelius + Full Wards

Peverell Manor-Scotland- Blood Fidelius +Full Wards

Potter Manor – Wales – Blood Fidelius +Full Wards

Potter Cottage – Godric Hollow – Rebuild- Blood Fidelius +Full Wards

Lily's Pad – London (Condo) – Blood Fidelius + Full Wards

Ravenclaws Sanctuary – South France – Blood Fidelius + Full Wards

Ravenclaw Manor-North France-Blood Fidelius + Full Wards

Gryffindor's Retreat – England - Blood Fidelius + Full Wards

Gryffindor's Castle – Wales – Blood Fidelius + Full Wards

Hufflepuff Mansion - South Wales – Blood Fidelius + Full Wards

Hogwarts Castle (Camelot) – Scotland – Full Strength Full Wards

Cove-Carean; Stonehenge; The Isle of Avalon

Titles:

Lord Black- Wizengamot-Seat- Hogwart Board of Governor Seat

Lord Evans- Wizengamot Seat-

Lord Gryffindor - Wizengamot Seat – Hogwarts Board of governors Seat

Lord Hufflepuff- Wizengamot Seat– Hogwarts Board of governors Seat

Lord Pendragon- Wizengamot Seat- Hogwarts Board of governors Seat

Lord Peverell- Wizengamot Seat-

Lord Potter - Wizengamot Seat – Hogwarts Board of governors Seat

Lord Ravenclaw - Wizengamot Seat – Hogwarts Board of Governors Seat

Lord Slytherin - Wizengamot Seat– Hogwarts Board of governors Seat

Mage Wyllt - Wizengamot Seat – Hogwarts Board of Mages Elemental Seat

Vault 50 also contains a vast supply of potions texts and materials, along with many priceless artifacts and heirlooms.

Vaults 412, 711 contain a large library containing many ancient books and scrolls on various subjects, many of them the only copies in existence. Vault also contains a vast amount of priceless gems, portraits, ward stones, and other priceless artifacts and heirlooms. Also contains many dark objects, precious gems, and other priceless artifacts and heirlooms.

Vault 7 contains several ancient, mythical artifacts, tomes, scrolls, and other objects, large armory full of various armors and weapons, each believed to be the only copies to ever be created books. Also contains several other priceless artifacts and heirlooms.

Vault 651 contain first addiction books, priceless artifacts, precious gems, heirlooms, weapons, armors, tomes, scrolls, wards stones, portraits, potion texts.

I, James Charles Potter hereby declare this my last will and testament and declare all other wills null and void. I leave all of my titles and lands and funds to my son harry James potter. this includes the titles lord potter, lord Gryffindor, lord Peverell, and lord Pendragon, the family vaults of house potter, house Gryffindor, house Peverell, and house Pendragon, the properties of potter manor in Scotland, Gryffindor castle in Ireland, Peverell manor in Wales, and castle Pendragon in England. Thus ends the will of Lord James Charles Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

A way out of misery

Chapter 2

I, lily rose potter nee Evans hereby declare this my final will and testament and declare all others null and void. To my son harry James potter I leave all my titles, lands, and funds. This includes the titles of lord Ravenclaw, king Emrys, lord le fay, lord Hufflepuff, lord warren, and lord Bruce, the family vaults of house Ravenclaw, the family vaults of house Emrys, the family vaults of house le fay, the family vaults of house Hufflepuff, the family vaults of house warren, and the family vaults of house Bruce, and the properties of castle Ravenclaw in Ireland, castle Camelot in Scotland, castle le fay in France, castle Hufflepuff in England, warren manor in Scotland, and castle Bruce in Scotland. Thus ends the will of lily rose potter nee Evans.

I, lord Sirius Orion black hereby say that if you're reading this will I messed up supremely and died. I leave all of my titles, moneys, and lands to my godson harry James potter. This includes the titles of lord black, lord Slytherin, lord Malfoy, lord Lestrange, lord Weasley, and lord wellington, the family vaults for house black, house Slytherin, house Malfoy, house Lestrange, house Weasley, and house wellington, and the properties of number four Grimmauld place, London, England, castle black on Orion island in the Atlantic ocean, castle Slytherin in England, Malfoy manor in Scotland, Lestrange castle in Ireland, the burrow in England, weasels den in Wales, and wellington manor in Ireland. Thus ends my will.

When Amelia and Harry were done with his inheritance they went to the Potter Manor. This is where Harry gave the detail information as he could to Amelia she was looking at him and she was not happy. So she went and worked on the next few months to get ready for the opening feast and take down Harry abusers. She was able to get all the information through the memories he gave her but she was hoping he would be able to tell them at the trial for all of them what they did to him.

While she left she got busy and never thought on checking up on the young man. That is where Harry decided to end it all and forget life anyway. So he went to the Master bedroom and slit his wrist starting to bleed out. Harry was getting unconscious when Lily walk in the Manor and the elf said go to the Master bedroom hurry please. Mistress Lily and welcome back home from America.

When Lily walks in the Master bedroom she found her son almost dead. She closes his wrist and walked to the floo and call on Andi. When Andi came through she ask how was alive to Lily. We will degust this later I call because of my son that I was told that he was dead said Lily is almost dead in the Master Bedroom. Lily I needed to get my stuff from St. Mungo's and then we can get him on the way back to full health said Andi. Did you stop the bleeding? Andi said. How did you know that he is bleeding said Lily? Your clothes when I saw the blood on it appears you're not hurt anywhere. Yes I closed his wounds but he need blood said Lily. Also needs a restore potion to restore his looks that was mine and not James, said Lily. Okay let me looked at him and see what potion I need to bring said Andi.

Andi bring the skeletal-grow, nutrient potions, vitamin potions, restore potion, blood and replenish blood potions. Bring any other potion for the abuse and stunt growth, and bring potion that will let him grow older because he looks like he is twenty-five and he age is almost fifteen. He got his inheritance so there was something that made him do this to him said Lily. Lily I will be right back okay really fast and I won't tell anyone said Andi until we talked.

When Andi came back she started with the restore potion because if he needs healing here might as well do it for all of it first. Then Andi scan him and found too many breaks and starvation and without nutrients he needed. By time they got the blood and blood replenish potion in him we was waking thinking he had died and was seeing his mother there. "Mom that is you" said Harry in very hoarse voice and scare the life out her that of what he did was wrong and his mother is going to be mad at him.

"Harry" can you hear me please open your eyes, you are not dead Harry but I am worried about you and not happy that you tried to end your life said Lily. Harry turns away and didn't say anything to her even stay further silent. Andi brought the next set of potions for him to take so he will get better. Harry stayed this way for three weeks not talking either of them; when they asked if he is in pain or any other problems. He just shook his head is all? Harry do you want something to read.

"You are well enough to get out of bed if you like" said Lily. Andi said "you can get up a little bit at a time."

"I know you have scars all over; I would like to know what happen to you but I won't push unless Amelia needs something" said Lily. Lily help Harry get dress and finish his studies when he needed it. It was July 30, 1994 day before his birthday so he asked his mom to invite Neville and Susan with Hannah for dinner here with their parents and guardians to come.

So they did and Lily got a rare magical plant for his friend birthday and her godson. Then the Potters sent invitation to Amelia, Minerva, and Augusta, Ben and Becky Abbott and family from a birthday party at the Potter Manor.

When they all came that night together for dinner, they enjoy a good dinner and talked with each other. Minerva I will come to see you soon and bring Harry tests results. Harry what tests is that asked Minerva. I am going to be taking my gaunt test so I don't need to come back any more to Hogwarts as a student for my Masteries said Harry.

After the party he decided to pour the next month in studying and have his mom help him from time to time like potion and all the other courses. Harry took the classes with have all the studies done. Then he took Salazar Slytherin journals so he could translate it and get to potions recipe and finished his gaunt test. Then came home and took the aging potions this was August 28, 1994. The next day he went to see Amelia.

Harry was in the Potter Manor doing research for his Potion Masters in the library. He didn't want to return was Hogwarts anymore. So, on August 29, 1994 he went to Ministry and took his gaunt test and passed them with flying color. Amelia I would like you to send these results and this letter to Minerva for me on the day after I took the test. Let her know where I will be but telling her not to tell Albus please said Harry.

"Alright Harry I can do that; what going on with you anyway" said Amelia. "Nothing Amelia I just want to be alone is all I will be working on two cures soon and I have Salazar recipes that I had translated and he has gave me permission to use them" said Harry. Alright Harry if you want to talk let me know, you know where I will be. "I will take these results and note to her now since they just hand it to me and here is copy for you results Harry" said Amelia. "Amelia if you need me just calls or sends a patronus to me" said Harry.

"Alright Harry take care" said Amelia with smile. So Harry went back to Potter Manor and talk to his mom a while she was there at the Manor wait for the results of his tests.

Meanwhile Amelia took his results to the Hogwarts and went to see Minerva at her office the same day. There was a knock on Minerva office door. "Come in" said Minerva to Amelia. Amelia walk in "what a nice surprise what do I owe for this visit Amelia" said Minerva. Minerva look surprise at a letter Amelia handed her; "I have a letter for you from Harry and these result of his gaunt test for you also" said Amelia. So Minerva look at the results first of Harry's gaunt test which was Potion, Transfiguration, Charms, Ancient Runes and Arthimancy, and other subjects, that is offer at Hogwarts all theory and practical with I+ Defence with I++ in both of his gaunt test all others, he did take finances & politics along with wizarding law. Amelia so Harry not coming back said Minerva. No he isn't in-fact he is working cures with potions said Amelia.

Okay Amelia thank you said Minerva.

"Minerva this is not like you" said Amelia. "Amelia I was going to talk to him this year is all" said Minerva. "Minerva read the letter than we talk about him okay" said Amelia. "Alright, Amelia" said Minerva.


	3. Chapter 3

A way out of misery

Chapter 3

"Okay Amelia, thank you." said Minerva.

"Minerva, this is not like you." Amelia said.

"I was going to talk to him this year is all, Amelia" said Minerva.

"Read the letter Minerva, and then we'll talk about him, okay." said Amelia.

"Alright, Amelia."

_My Dearest Professor and closest friend,_

_I hope this letter reaches you and finds you are well. I am sorry that I won't be coming back to Hogwarts. You might find that I am not the same age as the rest of my year, and that the goblet of fire can't spit out my name out because I took an aging potion to become thirty-five years old. If it does, than you have an imposter as the Defence Professor; watch him closely. _

_Minerva I truly care for you, but I can't stand Albus and so until he's gone, I won't teach, sorry. If you find time today before the Hogwarts Express comes then come to my Manor and we can talk if you wish or after the opening feast._

_I hope you understand, because I am about to press charges against Albus and Severus along with the Dursleys. Ask Amelia why and she will tell you if you wish to know. I gave her permission to tell you. Take care my sweet, wonderful Professor. Hope to talk to you soon. _

_With love always_

_Harry Potter_

"Why was he talking about Albus like that?" asked Minerva.

"Harry is not very well right now Minerva, and he thinks he should be alone and that nobody cares anymore." Amelia explained.

"Did Albus do something while he was at the Dursleys?"

"Yes he did and he can't deal with it anymore. But he found Lily at the beginning of the holidays, she came to him just in time and she is with him now, but he still stands away from her." said Amelia.

Minerva was confused, "What do you mean Amelia?"

"Just that all he does is research for his studies. I suspect that you should go to him. For some reason he wants you to see him." said Amelia.

"Are you going to arrest Albus and Severus along with the Dursleys?" Minerva asked.

"I got the warrants for their arrest and others; I am going to do it at the opening feast. Harry owns Hogwarts and he is putting you in as Headmistress after it's done. He said he will teach Potions and here is his layout and if you want him to, he will bring all the books the kids will need with him." said Amelia. "But Minerva, he's changed, so don't except the same person that you watched grow up through school when you see him."

"How has he changed?"

"Go to him and see for yourself." said Amelia.

So Minerva said her goodbyes to her friend and floo called Albus to tell him she would be out for a short time and would be back before the feast.

"Alright Minerva," said Albus.

Then she threw some floo powder in and called out Potter Manor. When she stepped out of the fireplace, she saw Lily there talking to Andi in her sitting room.

"Well hello Minerva I thought you'd be getting ready for the students at Hogwarts. Isn't it the opening feast tonight?" said Lily.

"I was told something and I would like to talk to Harry, if I may?"

"Sure let me take you to where he is." said Lily.

"Lily what is going on with him?" Minerva asked, concerned.

"I am not saying because he's not well, in a sense," said Lily.

They walked to the library where Harry was researching something in one of his potion books.

"Harry, you got company sweetheart." called Lily.

"Yes, mom did you say something?" He asked as he looked up at the sound of her voice, "What can I do for you?"

"I said you got company."

"Oh, who's here?" asked Harry.

Minerva walked into the open area.

"Well hello Professor, I see you got my letter."

"Yes, I did. Can we talk please?" said Minerva.

"Thank you mom, I'll be out later" said Harry.

"Alright Harry, talk to you then" said Lily.

"Now Harry, why did you take an aging potion?" Minerva asked, taking a seat.

"To get out of school. I just felt like I was always being trapped, so I took it." Harry explained.

"Harry something's wrong, you use to talk to me."

"I am sorry but there was just something that needed to stay with me. Minerva if you need a Potion teacher, I would be glad to help you out, but I am not going back as student." Harry took a deep breath, "I hope this doesn't shock you too much Minerva," Harry said as he walked over to her.

Leaning forward, he kissed her. Soon their kiss turned passionate. They continued to kiss until they needed air.

"I think you better go so you're there for the students." Harry gasped. "I hope that didn't make you mad at me."

Minerva stood there, stunned and staring at Harry. After Minerva came out of her shock she kissed him back, "That should tell you I feel the same way, you just shocked me by being so bold is all." Minerva explained with a smile.

"Take care Minerva, let me know if you do need a Potions teacher, and thank you for coming." said Harry.

"Thank you Harry, for letting me be your head of house at school. See you later." said Minerva.

As she turned and left of the library she asked Lily, "Why has he changed?"

"Minerva go to the opening feast and hear the charges, than come back after, he may want to talk to you." said Lily.

"I will be back. I hope he will talk to me; he used to talk to me even if it was just about school subjects." said Minerva.

"But how much did he tell you about his personal life?" asked Lily.

"He never did, but we talked about school stuff all the time." said Minerva. "Lily where did you find him?" she asked.

"I found in his bed with his wrist cut," said Lily.

"I thought so, but Albus wouldn't let me go to the Dursleys." said Minerva.

"Minerva, he was there when he did it." said Lily.

"Oh, something was wrong and he won't talk about it will he?" asked Minerva as she looked at Lily.

"No he will not." said Lily.

"Lily I will talk to you later because Albus doesn't know." said Minerva.

"Minerva, don't tell him. Let him find out tonight because Harry's got a BIG surprise and I will be there soon to see it." said Lily.

"Opening feast will be at six thirty tonight." said Minerva.

"We will be there." said Lily. "But Harry won't look like his old self."

"Yes, he looks more like you now." said Minerva.

"That's what he was supposed to look like when he was born, so I gave him a restoration potion." said Lily.

"We'll see you then but he looks good, in physically looks anyway." said Minerva.

Later that night Lily called out to Harry, "You ready for your BIG surprise to everybody in the Great Hall?"

"Yes I am; is Andi coming with us in a different look? And is Tonks, as she's an official Auror now?" asked Harry.

"Yes, she is and we are already, Amelia is here now" said Lily.

Harry walked out to meet them where they were standing, talking to each other, "Amelia do you just have the other two warrants or all five of them?" He asked.

"All of them." said Amelia.

"Let's go then."

"Harry I only know of two, who else is there?" asked Lily.

"You'll find out soon." said Harry. "Amelia did the Dursley get theirs?"

"Yes Harry they did earlier." said Amelia.

Harry and the others made to their way to Hogwarts. They walked into the Great Hall. A complete silence fell and the stunned faces of everyone in the Hall, even the Headmaster and Professor Snape, was seen as they opened the door. Amelia, Lily, Andi, and Harry walked in with five aurors behind them; two of them were Tonks and Kingsley.

Amelia walked up to the staff table and read out, "Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, you are both under arrest for the abuse and rape of one Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Ermys-Lefay-Pendragon."

Edit by Refreshingly Original


	4. Chapter 4

A way out of misery

Chapter 4

"Hand over your wands to me."

Albus came down and did what he was asked to do and told Severus to do the same as he looked towards someone in front of Lily Potter.

"Minerva you are the Headmistress now." said Harry.

"Lord Potter can I word with after the feast?" asked Minerva.

"Yes you may, at my Manor." said Lord Potter.

"Ronald, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger you are under arrest for line theft and for using a love potion on Lord Potter and your parents are at the Ministry waiting for you." said Amelia.

"Tonks, Kingsley, take them away please" said Amelia.

Susan came up and asked Lord Potter why.

"You want like to know just like everybody else would," said Harry as he turned walked out the school but turned and said, "Minerva pick your Deputy please."

"Filius will be the Deputy," said Minerva.

"If you wish me to be, I will be honored to do it." said Flitwick.

"Minerva I will see later." said Lord Potter.

"See you later Katie, Fred, George," Harry said as he left the Hall and walked out of the room.

He dis-apparated away from Hogwarts to the Manor's kitchen where the mead bottle was had a drink and down it.

"Harry where are you?" called Lily as she came to the house.

"I am in the kitchen mom." said Harry.

"What happened and I want the whole story this time." said Lily.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to talk about it." said Harry.

"Harry I am your mother and I want to know now." said Lily.

"I can't, sorry." said Harry as he left the kitchen.

He walked to the library and buried himself in his research.

"Harry I didn't know you were even raped, abused yes, but not raped." said Lily, having followed him.

"Sorry mom if I shocked you, but I am not talking about it ever." said Harry.

"Harry?" said Minerva, "Are you in the library?"

"Minerva he's in here, but he won't talk about it to me either," said Lily.

"I let him down Lily, I saw the abuse and didn't say anything. But I didn't know how bad it was." Minerva said.

"I was told he was abused, but not the he was raped either." said Lily. "He won't talk about it."

"Well I came to ask him to be the potions Professor." said Minerva.

"He got his mastery in Potion, Defence, Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes and Arthimancy today." said Lily.

"He shared that with you? Because he didn't tell me, or his results of his mastery." said Minerva.

"He told me after Amelia left the Ministry." said Lily.

"Oh so what research is he doing then?" asked Minerva.

"He won't tell me." said Lily.

"He is private, isn't he?" asked Minerva.

"Too private and he doesn't trust easily either," said Lily.

"I guess I am going to work on his trust." sighed Minerva.

"Well I came tonight too talk to him, if you don't mind," said Minerva.

"I will leave you to it," said Lily. "Oh Minerva," she called as she turned to walk off, "I will teach History of magic if you want me to," said Lily.

"I will take you up on that," said Minerva with a smile. "Now will you let me talk him for a few minutes please?" said Minerva.

Minerva walked into the library and over to him, "Harry please talk to me, we're alone now."

"I'm sorry Minerva, but I can't, I will teach potions if you want me too or you can have Lily do it." said Harry.

"Alright Harry," said Minerva.

Minerva grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up to her and started kissing him with all her might. "Harry take me to bed, please," She sighed, "And let me show you how much I love you." said Minerva.

"I don't think so." said Harry as he tried to leave.

"Did I do something wrong?" Minerva asked, saddened.

"No, Minerva you didn't do anything to me, I just can't let myself go," said Harry.

"Harry lets go in your room." said Minerva.

"Excuse me Minerva." said Harry as he started to walk off. "I can't do it. I am really sorry Minerva," said Harry.

Harry left but stopped in the door way, whispering, "It's not you Minerva, and I am sorry I can't talk to you." Then he walked out of the room, intent on leaving the Manor.

"Lily, what's wrong with him?" said Minerva.

"I don't know, but he's fighting me also. He will give you his history, but won't let Poppy scan him and do his physical herself." said Lily.

"Until he is ready, I need you to be potions Professor, please. I am going to have to wait for him, but I hope I won't have to wait for long." said Minerva.

"Cancel the class for three to five days Minerva, and I will try to get him to talk, okay?" said Lily.

"He's really bad, isn't he?" asked Minerva.

"Yes." said Lily.

Harry came back and grabbed Minerva's hand and asked her to walk with him outside.

"Excuse us Lily, I am going to walk with him," said Minerva.

"Go ahead, you might get him to talk," encouraged Lily.

So Harry and Minerva started walking down by the ocean.

"Harry what's wrong? Please tell me." pleaded Minerva.

"Minerva I have several questions to ask you and I want answers too." said Harry.

Minerva nodded.

"Why didn't you check on me from time to time?"

"Do you remember a cat that looked like a Main Coon?" asked Minerva.

"Yes I do, why?"

"That was me checking up on you, but I guess when Albus was checking on you, I never thought to check myself. He always said you were fine so I took his word for it." explained Minerva.

"Harry when did Lily came back?" said Minerva.

"Right after school got out and we, as in Amelia and I, went to get my inheritance so that Albus couldn't get anymore." said Harry.

"Well I am glad," said Minerva "Because you need her. What else did you want know?"

"Did I ever mean that much to you?"

"You mean a lot to me Harry, no matter what." said Minerva.

"I do love you Minerva, but it's hard to let people in my personal space after letting Hermione in and having her betray me," said Harry.

"Come back with me and teach potions. Let me prove that I can be trustworthy, please." said Minerva.

"Announce tomorrow that I will have different books that they will need and class will start in three to five days." said Harry, "But I will have their books with me to hand out."

He stepped in closer to Minerva and kissed her deeply to say goodnight. Harry walked to the Manor library to finish his research and wrote a note to Neville explaining that his parents should be healed by now and have been working on their muscles so they can walk again to see him, as well as a note to Remus to enjoy his new freedom and let Minerva leave.

"Harry," said Lily.

"Yes mom, what can I do for you?" said Harry.

"Come here and follow me please," said Lily.

So Harry went with Lily to his room and she asked to take his shirt off and she started kissing him and finished taking his clothes off and Harry did the same to her. Lily pushed Harry down on his bed and Harry pulled Lily on top him and rolled over on top of her and started to go down her body using his tongue all way to between her legs to play with her clit, than went back and played with her breasts.

"Mom you have gorgeous body," she moaned out loud, "I want it." said Harry.

"Then take it Harry and make love to me." said Lily.

So Harry did and when he was done, he went to her arse hole and put his member in that one too, going in and out and them enjoying each other. Then when they were done, they went to the swimming pool and he made love her there as well.

"Harry lets go back to the bed and sleep," said Lily.

So they did and enjoyed with each other a little longer. "Harry can you sleep?" asked Lily.

"No," said Harry.

"Harry, tell me about your rape, in detail."

"Here mom, my journal. You can read it," said Harry as he left the room.

Harry went to the swimming pool being still naked to swim his misery away.

He never could talk about his feelings and what had happened to him, he was ashamed and dirty, but he could always write his feelings down in his journal, explain why he felt the way he felt at all times. He had a hard time in expressing his feeling because he would cry out and thought crying was to show weakness.

Just then Lily came to him in the pool and asked if he could talk about his feeling.

"No mom, that's why I gave you the journal to read," said Harry.

"Harry the journal has your feelings, but it doesn't truly give off your feelings," said Lily.

"I'm sorry I can't talk about it." said Harry.

"Okay, I will have to do something else to get you relax to share your feelings so you can heal." said Lily.

Edit by Refreshingly Original


	5. Chapter 5

A way out of misery

Chapter 5

"If I talk about them, I'll start having the nightmares all over again like I used to." said Harry.

"Is that what you are afraid of, having nightmares?" said Lily.

"Then we are going to take a different approach that will make you more relaxed with what happen to you." said Lily.

"How are we going do that?" said Harry with a questioning look.

"Andi and I were talking about it because we thought of something was could help you bring out of what is keeping you from talking to us about it, so we thought about something else that might help you bring it out." said Lily.

"What are you talking mom? You're scaring me."

"Andi, you ready for doing this?" said Lily.

"Yes Lily, if Harry will do it that is after he gets dress even though he is used to not having clothes on." said Andi.

"What are you talking about? That was the way I could be out the cupboard without clothes on, so I grew up that way." said Harry.

"We're talking about you going through hypnosis, where you're under a trance where you will be able to talk about your abuse, but let you not remember the hurt part of the abuse and remember as far in the past so it won't cause you to have nightmares again but let you heal." said Andi.

"Andi are you a mind healer also?" said Harry.

"Yes Harry I am a Healer as well as a lawyer." said Andi.

"I wondered about that." said Harry.

"Are you willing to do it so we can help you deal with your abuse?" said Andi.

"Why not, can't hurt it can it." said Harry.

"Now I want you to look at this spot on the wall and think of an object that is moving back and forth. You are getting sleepy and your eyes are getting really heavy. It's hard to keep them open so let them close. You'll be alert and able to talk about your abuse when you open your eyes." said Andi. "Close your eyes Harry, but when you open them you are able to see that you are safe and no one will hurt you. You will be willing to put your feelings in a memory bubble so you can face it at a later time, now open eyes." said Andi.

"Harry, I would like you to start telling us what happened to you in detail of your rape that you live through daily in that house." said Andi.

"It started when I was eighteen months olds. After I was dropped off to the Dursleys. There was this guy that came to the house, said his name was Albus Dumbledore that was dressed in a suit with a long white beard. He wanted me to undress in front him and Vernon agreed along with Petunia. They each stuck their figures in my arse and kept me naked from that time forward; the time when they were there. He came every other weekend until I got my letter."

"When I was three, they had me stay naked all the time and played with me until Vernon came home, then he started to put his figures in me every night. Then when Dumbledore came, he brought this other guy Severus Snape. They started to put their members in me, one at a time. They kept this up until I got my letter and he brought to me." said Harry with tears going down his face. "I hate them, but Dumbledore said that I was to be his personal whore when I got to his school, no matter what." said Harry. "I am afraid that he'll get out and attack me again."

"Now I am going to bring out, and when you do, you are not going to remember the pain Harry, but remember what happened and feel that it was not your fault and not be a shamed of what happened." said Andi. "Do you understand me?" said Andi.

Harry nodded his head in response as he was crying still. Run and hide was his first thought.

"At the count of three, you will be back to yourself Harry." said Andi "1…2….3…"

"Did it work?" said Harry.

"Yes Harry, it worked, but I didn't realize how bad it was until now. We have a lot work to do. Harry can I share the memory bubble with Amelia so she can understand how bad it was? Harry the therapy is where you get you talk, not to ask questions what happened so this will happen quite often until you're ready to talk without it. Okay sound good. Your mom was here Harry." said Andi.

"I know I saw her even though I blocked her out." said Harry.

"That is what I thought you did." said Andi.

"Harry it's time to get some rest. You need to be up early in morning. You have all you're books and everything's ready for tomorrow." said Lily.

"Yes but I'm going to go and pick up a few other books for the library at school," said Harry.

"I will meet you there." said Harry.

"Harry," said Amelia, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Amelia, what can I do for you?" said Harry.

"Harry, Susan is going to ask you why you took an aging potion. You can answer her or just tell her what you told me and that is you didn't want to be student anymore. But I think there was another reason, wasn't there." said Amelia.

"I don't know what you're talking about Amelia, if you would excuse me," said Harry as he walked off.

"Andi did you get him to talk yet," asked Amelia.

"Yes Amelia and it was bad, really bad," said Andi.

"How bad?" said Amelia.

"He said it was okay for you to watch this now, but it was under hypnosis Amelia, otherwise we wouldn't get it from him." said Andi.

So Amelia took a few minutes and watched as much as she could to find out why he wouldn't want to talk about it.

"Don't show that to Minerva. She won't be able to handle it." said Amelia.

"He didn't okay it," said Andi.

"Lily have you ever heard him sing?" said Amelia.

"No and how did you hear him sing?" said Lily.

"Here, look at this persons eyes, and you tell me that he is it not Harry." said Amelia.

"It is." said Lily.

Lily was walking around, trying to find him. Hearing a voice that was singing and crying, she ran to that room, but couldn't find him at all. "Harry" called Lily, "Where are you?"

Not understanding, but still hearing crying she called out. "Andi, come here."

So Lily and Andi listened closer and found a small cupboard space near the door and they went into the tight spot and found him with his wrist cut, So deep were the cuts, he could of died if he was left any longer.

"Lily you take his potion class. We brought out something to fast and I am going to need to put him in stasis. I don't know if he will come out this." said Andi.

"I think he told three to five days to Minerva." said Lily.

"He's not going be ready in three days but add two more days, he might be ready." said Andi.

"I'll get Minerva here for a minute and talk to her." said Lily.

Lily sent a patronus to Minerva, asking her to come to Potter Manor so she could talk to her about Harry.

"So what happened Lily?" said Minerva.

"We used hypnosis on Harry to get him to talk about the rape, and when we were through he understood it wasn't his fault, well we thought he did anyway, but it back fired on us and he cut his wrist again. It was worse than last time, so can you to add two days on potion class or can you cancel for two more days? We will have him up and going again."

"I think it was when she asked if Amelia could watch it," said Lily.

"That would do it to anyone. He is a very private person." said Minerva,

"You don't want see it Minerva. What he described, you wouldn't want to see it; it was horrible and I don't know how he lived through with it this long." said Lily. "They kept him naked all the time, day in, day out. They gave him books to study at home and then took him to school to test out so he could stay home to be played with all the time."

"Then I definitely don't want to see it; it makes me sick just to know that happened to him. Then the poor child has his so called friends betray him, I was horrified." said Minerva.

"Okay I will cancel class for two more days, but if he is not ready then you will need to take it until he is ready Lily." said Minerva.

"That's fine, I can do that." said Lily.

"Minerva, Andi is a mind Healer as well as a Lawyer," said Lily.

"That's why you were close to her through school. You studied together and learned a lot together. Do you know if he is going to come out this Lily and get rid of Voldemort?" said Minerva.

"He can get rid of him now, if we can just get Harry well enough to deal with life." said Lily.

"I have a ritual that will be needed to have you and Amelia, because the contract goes to her and you Minerva, but I am going to do it too with two house elves from family at Gringotts. Oh and check and make sure that your Defence Professor isn't drinking out of small bottle, say every fifty minutes or so. Because if he is, he's an imposer and you're real one is probably in the room somewhere. In-fact have Amelia come to check please, so that Harry will be safe at Hogwarts this year." said Lily.

"That was the main reason he did it, because he was tired of having his life in danger every year." said Lily.

"Okay I will have Amelia and Tonks keep an eye out." said Minerva.

There was several days in the mist of limbo. Harry stayed there learning magic from the founders and fought like he really wanted to die in his life. He never wanted to even stay alive this long, but Sirius came to him and told him that he needed to stay alive and live for him and fulfill his contract with Amelia. "Love her and get to know her Harry, she a wonderful person that can help you understand what you went through. Now Harry you need to go back and come out of this coma; that you will be stronger mate for your mom and for Amelia." said Sirius.

Just then Harry was coming out of it. After being in the coma for two more days, he was strong and more powerful than Lily; she had noticed this before he woke up.

"Harry are you alright sweetheart?" said Lily.

"I am fine. Sorry I wasn't thinking before." said Harry.

Harry was sitting up and had Lily leaning to check Harrys pulse and Harry started kissing Lily right then without her noticing until they kissed each other. "Harry what was that for?" asked Lily.

"I just wanted to do it."

"Harry, why did you kiss me?" asks Lily.

"I don't know, I just felt it was right is all." said Harry.

So Lily kiss him back and they stayed this way for a while until Lily came to her senses and stopped because he was not well, not because he was her son.

"Harry let's wait until your stronger, okay son." said Lily.

"Mom I need you now please." said Harry.

"Let me get Minerva here then." said Lily.

"No, I want you mom for now please," said Harry. "It's my duty as Lord Potter," said Harry.

"If Andi says your strong enough than okay we can." say Lily.

So Andi checked him out and found that was really strong and pulsing with power like she has never seen before. So she gave Harry a conceptive potion along with Lily and the charms for both so they could make love and Andi had to so she could join in with them. Harry made love to them all night until they feel asleep. When Minerva came the next morning, Andi was dressed but Lily was still lying by her son.

"What happen?"

"Harry was told to do the Lord duty to Lily from his father as well as Lord Black with extra strong conceptive potion." said Lily.

"Why was I not invited?" asked Minerva.

Harry woke and said "I wanted ours a very special time and alone."

"Oh Harry, you romantic." said Minerva. "Amelia found the imposter and the wrong goblet of fire so they are going through the name ceremony again because yours came even though your thirty five years old," said Minerva.

"Then when the names came out from the right goblet there was only three names and that was Mr. Diggory for Hogwarts, Miss Delacour for Beauxbatons and Mr. Krum for Durmstrang. Like it should be in first place and Harry can be a teacher." said Minerva.

Just then Amelia came to Harry and said "Harry doesn't worry about Susan, she will be okay about what you did and I understand too."

"Amelia I don't know what you are talking about," said Harry.

"Amelia don't push it, because Albus is dead isn't he?" asked Lily.

"No he's in a holding celling and we only have enough to get him send through the goblin mines," said Amelia.

"Then let the Goblins have him because Harry won't bring it up."

"I have copy of his journal that he written and Andi can testify that he is traumatized to where he blocked it out. It will take a lot years if he even will bring it to the surface at all but the physical apparition will show that did happen and he could tell that he could only get out the cupboard if he was naked all day if needed and that Albus there as well as study in the Headmaster room naked where his room was on the side of chamber which was Rowenas chamber where the books were."

"But the raping happened in the Headmasters room. Harry didn't really have friends at all through school, other than maybe Susan."


End file.
